Una noche de diciembre
by Jolio
Summary: Un relato sobre una noche de diciembre
1. Chapter 1

**Una noche de diciembre.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: sin ánimo de lucro.**

..

..

..

 **M** ientras las velas derramasen luz y la chimenea desprendiese calor seguiría ignorando al espectro que con inusual insistencia permanecía al pie de su cama, derrochando en los pálidos orbes, alguna vez verdes, todo el desdén que una madre podía tener por el peor hombre que hubiese conocido.

"Ya van doce noches, si tienes algo que decir adelante, soy todo oídos. De otro modo vuelve a desaparecer como cada mañana"

La áspera voz de Severus Snape es tragada por la insondable oscuridad, más allá del espectro la noche ha penetrado en su habitación, es el terror nocturno que ha tomado forma y cual portal le ha permitido viajar a la tierra de los vivos, es el rencor lo que ha transformado a Lily Potter en un espíritu vengativo que busca del cadavérico príncipe una y solo una respuesta.

Pero su boca permanece cerrada con absoluta obstinación, en vez de decir lo que necesita decir a guardado silencio con la esperanza de trasmitir tan solo por la mirada todo lo que siente.

Lily sabe por el peculiar brillo en sus ojos que su mente no se halla protegida por el arte en el que supera a cualquier otro, lo sabe por los destellos pasajeros de emoción que estallan e incendian su rostro llenándolo de una incomprensible ira. La oclumencia en su sempiterno abrazo ha acabado con la capacidad que tenía de expresarse de forma normal, sin aquella muleta, quedaba expuesto a lo peor de su ser, sin ella, el amor desnudo que alguna vez tuvo volvía a ser aquella horrible herida que rasgaba su alma de forma desdeñosa, mutilando al hombre de forma intima hasta convertirlo en una bestia, cruel reflejo de los efectos de una guerra que arrastraba años en silenciosa procesión.

Luego de incontables noches tras el velo Lily podía al fin ver aquello de lo que se había alejado, aquello a lo que tuvo miedo y de lo que quiso huir. La brillante mente alguna vez puesta al servicio del progreso del mundo mágico meditaba ahora y por siempre en oscuros pensamientos.

Era la venganza de un corazón roto, el flagelo por una promesa que ella no entendía ni quería entender, de todas las cosas que pudo pedir su sacrificio sería la última.

Severus bebe otro sorbo de amargo licor y con una deleznable calma enciende un cigarrillo, se ha descubierto las mangas para enseñar a vista y paciencia de su amada amiga la señal absoluta de su esclavitud, aborrecible mancha enraizada en su alma para deleite de todos los presentes, pues convencido esta de que más de un espectro ronda sus aposentos, desde la madre cuyo amor fue insuficiente hasta la amiga y colega que se vio defraudada al esperar de él una última muestra de piedad.

Siente los dedos fríos recorriendo su antebrazo, reclinando su cabeza aguarda a que termine, se repite a si mismo que es una ilusión, la culpa que jamas lo deja poseyendo el viento a su alrededor y tomando forma en las emanaciones que arrastra el vapor de las innumerables pócimas que ha consumido.

Cada una de las cosas que ella temía se terminaron volviendo realidad, la muerte seguía sus pasos, Severus estaba convencido de que aquella alucinación lo sabía y era obvio.

Según él, el espectro era un castigo de su mente, los pasos finales al precipicio al que caería dentro de poco, durante el siguiente halloween.

Lily ladea su cabeza hacia la izquierda, Severus se hallá perdido en su propio mundo.

A diferencia del fantasma del cuento no es omnisciente, no tiene forma de saber que él la considera una mera ilusión producto de la tarea que pronto lo ha de consumir y el daño que se ha y deberá provocar a futuro para salir victorioso.

Ve su rostro contorsionarse en una cruel mueca, aquel hombre que cortaba con sus palabras le sonreía como un demente tras la nauseabunda cólera que surgía del whisky ardiente.

Ya iban doce noches y pronto sería la víspera de Yule, sus reuniones terminaban siempre en un patrón similar, Severus guardaba silencio, permaneciendo en la misma postura desde que se acostaba en el viejo reclinable en la esquina de su cuarto hasta el amanecer salvo una alarma lo obligase a levantarse, sus ojos infatigables parecían atravesarla y perderse en la nada, completamente ajenos a ella salvo en los breves encuentros en que su pantomima se quebraba.

Sin siquiera una palabra, hasta esa noche.

"¿Es acaso por Potter?, de seguro es por él", corta el pocionista reclinando su cabeza a la vez que una bocanada de humo huía de sus pálidos y delgados labios.

Es todo lo que hace falta para quebrar su careta, todo lo que necesita para abrir la boca y dejar salir un grito lleno de angustia, cual banshee se dobla de dolor y solloza por todo aquello que le ha sido arrebatado, todo aquello que jamas podrá recuperar pues la muerte la ha reclamado siendo una madre joven y estando en cinta, le ha robado a su marido y la infancia y adolescencia de un hijo, la ha despojado de la reconciliación de sus amigos y familia y más que nada de la justicia que sigue añorando desde el otro lado del velo.

Es por su hijo y solo por su hijo que ha regresado a ese horrible plano de existencia, es solo por Harry que se arriesga a ver y sentir aquello a lo que ya no pertenece.

Su corazón por más de una década adormecido se vuelca con odio contra Severus que lucha por respirar aplastando entre sus palmas los restos del vaso, Lily apenas es consciente de lo que hace, sus dedos han logrado cerrarse alrededor del delgado cuello presionando y presionando lo acerca más y más a aquella endeble barrera entre los dos, Severus no lucha, en lugar de eso espera por el desenlace al cual poco y nada teme, después de todo, sus días están contados.

Es entonces que lo suelta, hastiada por su propia debilidad y la necesidad de confiar en ese repugnante hombre que se niega a perdonar.

"Tú… tú… ¡eres despreciable, Severus Snape!", acusa llena de justa indignación, "sigues siendo una asquerosa serpiente"

Se desmorona en el suelo en un quieto quejido, Lily sabe que se aproxima de manera equivocada pero no puede evitarlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho, de la amarga historia entre los dos siente merecer alguna clase de satisfacción, algo que justificase su viaje.

Espera ver a Severus aterrado y rogando por perdón, en su lugar, encuentra al mismo arrogante de siempre que luego de masajear su garganta vuelve a reclinarse.

"¿No vas a decir nada?", dice al ver que seguía sacando trozos de vidrio de su palma para luego cerrar la herida con un silencioso hechizo.

"No tengo nada que decirte, nada que pueda satisfacerte Lily, si es venganza lo que quieres me temo que tendrás que esperar, no es mi hora"

Arrogante, despreciable, un mortifago de pies a cabeza.

"La desfachatez...", alcanza a murmurar antes de que el ébano viejo de una varita rozase sus labios.

Severus apunta su varita con una maldición acariciando sus labios, luego, la baja al darse cuenta de que incluso si nada puede hacer para lastimarla, cosa que nunca haría, basta esa amenaza, por demás inútil, para silenciarla.

De todos modos no era sino un mal sueño, el rostro de sus peores fracasos tornándose violentamente en su contra.

"¿Qué creíste que pasaría?" espeta el mago oscuro enseñando sus torcidos dientes, "¿qué me desmoronaría y rogaría por tu perdón?, ¿Qué tendría una especie de revelación y dejaría de ser el bastardo amargado que soy?"

"Harry, él necesita tu ayuda"

"Y la tiene"

"¡Pero no del modo correcto!"

Insistente, tal como la recuerda, la notable obstinación de Lily superaba incluso la suya, ella, que creía ciegamente en imposibles y aun así nunca pudo creer en él.

Solo Lily confiaría en que un viejo y acabado mago oscuro podría ofrecer al insoportable elegido la guía que nadie más le brindaba, una boba ilusión que estaba tentado a probar si con eso lograba atormentar al bastardo de Potter y el asqueroso perro de Black en sus tumbas.

" _Claro, vendrá a mi después de presenciar el asesinato del anciano por mi propia mano"_ , piensa hastiado, " _Si supiera, si tan solo supiera..."_

"¿Crees acaso que soy el único responsable?", pregunta de forma casi inaudible, hablando más consigo mismo que con ella, "Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Petunia y su marido, la orden e incluso Black y Lupin. Todos tuvieron su oportunidad y definitivamente más en común con tu hijo que yo, si quieres amigos y familiares para Potter pregunta a Granger y a toda la familia Weasley, allí tienes de donde elegir"

"Si lo conocieras lo entenderías", insiste Lily, "Si tan solo te dieses cuenta de lo similares que son entonces no te atreverías a juzgarlo de ese modo"

"No me necesita como un amigo y menos como un guía, ¿qué podría aprender de mi?"

"Tú podrías guiarlo, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo"

Su terquedad comenzaba a impacientarle, durante años controló sus emociones de modo tal que incluso sus arrebatos de ira dejaron del ser de todo accidentales, no podía evitarse de parte de alguien que había presenciado y sido parte de tanta maldad.

Sencillamente estaba desilusionado de la vida, para él, ese fantasma era la señal inequívoca de que todo acabaría.

Se preparaba para morir.

"Sigues siendo igual de ilusa, ¿cómo crees que terminará la guerra Lily?, Dumbledore no me eligió por mero capricho, el hombre que fue más un padre para mi que Tobías estaba convencido de que nadie más podría hacer este trabajo, tan convencido que no dudó en hacerme responsable de su muerte y junto con él, la de muchos más"

"Es solo una excusa, por James… no quieres ayudarlo porque es el hijo de James", le acusa Lily casi temblando de irá, Severus escupe al suelo y desvía el rostro.

"Tu insignificante marido me tiene sin cuidado, vuelve con él Lily, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí"

Sentimientos encontrados, lucha entre la admiración y el rencor y al final, deja que la ira sea la vencedora, al igual que la primera vez en que dejó de lado su altruismo para verle arruinado, sus labios tiemblan en mórbida expectación.

Es de este modo que se inclina frente a Severus y le habla al oído.

"Sigues celoso de él, sé tu sucio secreto, Severus Snape, lo que sentías por mi", sisea la pelirroja, "El mortifago enamorado de una hija de muggles, ¿qué crees que dirían tus amigos al enterarse de que soy yo tu debilidad?"

Lo siente temblar, su piel trasmite las señales inequívocas de su vergüenza, lo ha humillado y una vez que prueba esa sensación desea más.

"Me repugnas, apuesto a que piensas en mi cada vez que fornicas con esas rameras sangre pura que tu señor te deja utilizar, mis padres estarían asqueados si pudiesen ver al hombre en el que te has convertido, yo misma siento nauseas solo de estar en tu presencia, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que aún me miras así"

Lo observa rendirse, derrotado, vuelve a contemplar la nada dejando que cada una de sus palabras penetre en su inconsciente, se mezclan con viejos recuerdos y añoranzas y en especial, con la herida palpitante que jamas pudo cerrar.

"¿Crees que a alguien le importe?, debo estar loco por arriesgar mi vida por una mujer que me despreciaba y para peor, soñando despierto con ella"

Severus reparó el vaso lo mejor que pudo, el resultado es una amalgama horrenda de cristal resquebrajado que solo sostiene el liquido en su interior producto de otro hechizo, bebe a gusto, fingiendo que ella ya se ha ido.

Pero su voz persiste al igual que su memoria, Lily no le dejaría en paz.

"Fue un error creer en ti, tener fe en un hombre como tú, un egoísta que ni siquiera consideraba los sentimientos de su mejor amiga"

Su juramento, para Severus su juramento ha sido el pivote sobre el cual basa todas sus decisiones, es por ella y por su hijo que no se ha rendido, es por ella que posterga su descanso y entrega las pocas comodidades que puede permitirse.

No dejaría que lo tomase en vano, presto, se catapulta del reclinable y se planta frente al espectro que no retrocede, empuja entonces contra su mente pronunciando sutilmente el hechizo y vuelca deliberadamente sus sentimientos en los trasparentes ojos verdes de Lily.

"No, no es así", murmura, "Siempre ha sido por ti, Lily"

Apoyando su mano bajo la inexistente barbilla se enfoca en pálidos orbes verdes, deseando que el verde una vez vibrante se manifieste nuevamente, manifiesta un rubor tan helado como aquello que acaricia con sus dedos, tal como la verdad.

"Jamas pudiste juzgarme bien, ahora mismo soy la mejor oportunidad que tiene tu hijo, por años lo he protegido, he velado por él en tu nombre, he sacrificado mi juventud, mis sueños con tal de que la última parte de ti que queda en este mundo siga con vida"

Transfija en aquella oscuridad, no se percata del sutil movimiento de varita que deshace la larga hilera de botones, el cravat abierto que era su armadura dejaba al fin ver el resultado de aquella guerra comenzada hacía años atrás y que seguía en pie.

"Mira el resultado de mis años de servicio Lily", gruñe a la vez que apunta al irregular parche de piel que ninguna magia podía salvar y el mapa de cicatrices que recordaba cada incidente en el campo de batalla, "Esto, es lo que he sacrificado por ti, sabiendo que mi única recompensa será librarme del amor que siento"

En su desesperación, Lily da paso a la bondad que la elude, toca el pecho masculino tan distinto al de su marido y al de cualquier otro hombre y sabe que lo que dice es verdad.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué haces esto?, lo único que quería era que Harry estuviera a salvo, que tuviera alguien en quien confiar, jamas te pediría otra cosa"

Severus ignora sus palabras, con una mano, guía los dedos de Lily por sobre su pecho mutilado.

"Alguien debe ensuciarse las manos, nadie más puede hacer lo que yo hago y además… solo así seré libre"

Severus cree encontrar por un segundo el alivio que lo elude, sin embargo, aquel rencor que lo mantiene vivo se manifiesta nuevamente.

"¿Te complace saber lo que siento por ti?, apuesto a que te divierte saber que tu marido y sus amigos tenían razón, pobre quejicus, pobre..."

Había cierto placer masoquista en su voz, Lily se sintió desfallecer, temiendo que aquella locura que embargaba al príncipe la tragase también, añorando de él la intensidad propia de los vivos, un cuerpo cálido y manos firmes, tan diferente a James, tan imperfecto.

Destinado a la grandeza y a la destrucción, conflagración, sus estrellas lo empujaban a ella, Lily suspira y se deja embargar por la ilusión, solo unos segundos hasta que esta se quiebra.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?", susurrá el fantasma sosteniendo las manos del pocionista entre sus gélidas palmas.

"¿Qué importa?, no eres sino una ilusión creada por mi mente, efectos colaterales de vivir a base de pócimas y de pasar por el cruciatus tantas veces, no eres real, te desvanecerás como todos los días, seguiré bebiendo hasta que desaparezcas"

La ilusión misma comienza a resquebrajarse, dentro de poco amanecería, el tiempo se le hacía escaso.

"Además, tú jamas podrías sentir lo mismo, siempre lo elegirías a él, siempre, es por eso que espero con ansías ese día en que el Señor Tenebroso sea vencido junto con el resto de los mortifagos, una vez muera no te soñaré más"

La honestidad en su voz bordea lo cruel, es menos el resentimiento y más la resignación, es esa ciega aceptación nuevamente, la negación de toda posibilidad de vida.

Lily juega un ofrecimiento más, la última forma de bondad que recibiría.

"Yo podría esperarte del otro lado, después de todo también te amaba"

Pero en lugar de su quieta aceptación vuelve a encender las flamas que alimentan la venganza del príncipe, aquella palabra pronunciada por esos labios no tenía cabida en la realidad, para Severus, no eran sino murmullos profanos propios de la fiebre y la locura, una mentira encausada en su contra.

No lo permitiría.

"¡No te atrevas a decir eso!", escupe cual maldición, "No cuando tus ojos siguen llenos de amor por él. Ya no soy el niño que moría por las sobras de tu afecto"

Su voz es fría, demasiado fría, parece con ello querer ocultar el infierno desatado en su interior, aquel impulso violento de maldecir todo cuanto había a su alrededor, de incinerar todo, incluso a si mismo con tal de liberar la furia.

Luego viene la calma en un letal tono que evidencia al mortifago en control.

"Vete Lily, desaparece, no queda nadie que sea un mentor para tu hijo y yo… mis días están contados, no sobreviviré para ver el siguiente invierno"

"Lo siento", se disculpa ella sintiéndose inútil, su empresa ha sido un fracaso, sus lazos con la tierra de los vivos se vuelven ínfimos.

"Vete, no eres real, no eres real"

"He llegado demasiado tarde entonces, ¿no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para que cambies de opinión?"

El pocionista ríe y cae de bruces sobre su asiento, demasiado exhausto como para luchar contra la plaga que lo mantiene despierto por las noches y le permite apenas unas horas de sueño.

Es quizás esta locura la que lo empuja a confesar uno de sus peores crímenes frente a la victima, es en este momento que se revela a si mismo.

"Realmente debo odiarme a mi mismo para haberte hecho tan insistente, ¿lo que quieres es una confesión verdad?, pues te daré una confesión"

Relame sus labios de forma hosca, " _Destruyeme",_ grita su mente, " _Destruyeme y acaba de una vez con todo"_ , y luego, en un ronquido abyecto confiesa.

"Fui yo quien le dijo de la profecía"

"Severus...", advierte Lily que comienza a dibujar en su mente los eventos previos a su deceso.

"Le dije que nacería alguien para desafiarlo, estaba aterrado, sabía que me mataría y fue en lo único que pude pensar para salvar mi vida, desde entonces..."

"Por tú culpa estoy muerta", se lamenta la leona cubriéndose el rostro, "Por tu culpa Harry no tiene una familia que cuide de él, por tu culpa no puede tener una vida normal"

"Fue por mi cobardía, lo perdiste todo gracias a mi", entona Severus volviendo a su letargo, ahogando todo tras la oclumencia.

"Jamas podré perdonarte"

"Lo sé"

"Tampoco puedo amarte"

"También lo sé"

Las luces matutinas jamas llegan a los calabozos, pero Hogwarts conoce a los astros de manera intima, deja que sus habitantes experimenten los débiles rayos de sol de una forma u otra. En los calabozos, el verde desprolijo del lago se enciende una única vez para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.

El hechizo se quiebra de a poco, tornando aquel vórtice en la recamara del profesor de pociones en un mero sueño.

"Quizás… si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes tú y yo hubiésemos terminado juntos, quizás si hubiese sido más insistente y comprensiva...", trata de razonar Lily en vano, "Si tan solo… si tan solo todo hubiese sido distinto..."

"Desearía poder creer mis propias mentiras, tú… ni siquiera te agradaba, ¿verdad?, tan solo sentías lastima por mi"

La cruel verdad, la innegable verdad, allí, expuesta ante los dos en todo aquello que había sido menospreciado para conducirlos a ese punto, tras tantos años de silencio en una ensordecedora revelación.

"Lo he visto cientos de veces, cientos de corazones rotos por la misma razón. No vale la pena sacrificar todo por una mera ilusión, no puedo amarte más Lily, no puedo"

"Nada de eso te exculpa, eres una horrenda persona, tu amor… yo tampoco lo deseo Severus"

El príncipe recuesta su cabeza en la desvencijada tela y cierra los ojos, aquello era cierto, aquello ya lo sabía, era parte de su ser, el fantasma de Lily jamas dejaría de atormentarlo y él, naufrago desde el principio se aferraría a su sombra convirtiéndola en su fuerza y convicción.

Así, cuando llegase su hora podría olvidarla en paz.

"Y moriré por eso, para no amarte más, para que tu hijo siga vivo y entonces..."

Un vistazo al pasado, el único, la fragilidad del niño que desapareció hacía años brilló por un instante en sus ojos, un niño aterrado que solo añoraba una cosa.

"No volveré a soñar contigo"

Al llegar el alba y dominar el gris cielo de invierno Lily se desvaneció en silencio despreciando casi veinte años de lealtad, ya no la deseaba, mientras menos supiese de su retorcido amor sería mejor para ella, porque al menos así podría negar que parte de su naturaleza era similar a la de él, así podría fingir en paz desconociendo que durante un tiempo fue más que un amigo, tal cosa la ocultaría inclusive de si misma.

…

…

…

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro noches sin visitas, la pócima fortalecedora se llevaba la peor parte de su dolor y le daba la ilusión de que no tenía ulceras, sabía que de continuar ese ritmo de vida terminaría igual que su padre. El pobre Tobías había desperdiciado años tragando su miseria en cualquier tugurio en el que lo aceptasen, Severus seguía sus huellas con la misma tenacidad, embravecido frente al fracaso por su propia convicción y la certeza de que si bien jamas alcanzaría la reconciliación con sus fantasmas al menos sus últimos años no los viviría en vano.

Ella no regresó, ni como espectro o ilusión, no la volvería a encontrar sino hasta mucho después y no de la forma en que esperaba, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo rechazaba estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

…

…

…

Y he allí que acaba la vida del príncipe, su maltrecha silueta arrojada en las polvorientas ruinas con una herida imposible de ignorar, Harry se había marchado junto a sus amigos sin siquiera tratar de ayudarlo, nadie, un una persona se molestaría por intervenir.

¿Era realmente lo que se merecía?, Lily lo dudaba, incluso… incluso con la amarga historia entre los dos le parecía injusto que muriese de ese modo miserable y a la vez… seguía siendo un asesino, el gestor de su propia desgracia.

Allí estaba ella lista para ofrecer una última misericordia y alcanzar su mano una vez dejase de respirar, pero llegada la hora...

"Viste a Harry, le dijiste que tenía mis ojos pero en el fondo lo sabías, seguía siendo Harry"

La realización de que aquellas palabras dichas meses atrás se hacían verdaderas perturbaba sus más profundas creencias, tenía motivos de sobra para odiarle y a la vez, había sido fiel hasta el final, no por culpa, nunca por culpa.

Él realmente la amaba, más que cualquier otra persona, Severus la amaba incluso por sobre su propia alma.

Ni justicia ni verdad ni honor, ni siquiera perdón.

La expiación que tanto deseaba otorgar escapaba de sus manos, aquel hombre bien podría haber muerto hace meses o incluso antes, incluso…

"Una noche de Halloween, esa misma noche"

Fue entonces que lo supo. Vio como nunca antes a Severus, vio quien era realmente.

Severus había muerto con ella, Severus se hallaba más allá de la salvación.

Severus viviría en la oscuridad por siempre hasta cumplir con la misión a la que entregó su cuerpo y su voluntad.

Y el amor que lo ataba a la vida, el amor que lo empujaba al sufrimiento se desvanecería por siempre.

Besó su mejilla helada y se apartó de él.

"Adiós Severus, espero que puedas hallar la paz que no tuviste en vida"

Sus palabras sonaban vacías al igual que sus promesas, la verdad es que dudaba que existiese un paraíso para ese hombre, pero ese ya no era su problema, dentro de poco Harry la necesitaría y como antes volvería a olvidarlo, lo enterraría en un abismo y no volvería a pensar en él.

Levantando su mano izquierda la acercó al cuerpo, tan solo...

"Una vez más… mirame a los ojos una vez más y di que me amarás por siempre."

El lazo casi imperceptible que los unía seguía atado a las fibras de su corazón, algo le decía que bastaría un tirón de su parte para despertarlo.

"Dime que mi mayor temor no es cierto, dime que no estuve equivocada al dejarte ir, dímelo, donde quiera que estés dímelo"

Pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil y su alma ausente, de la mortal herida ni siquiera manaba la preciosa sangre que ahora, en un mórbido charco empapaba los viejos tablones del lugar de su deceso.

Un solo tirón bastaría para cambiar todo eso, si existía algo más allá de su sacrificio, una suerte de paraíso para ese hombre entonces ella…

Se detuvo a último momento, al ver el rostro fatigado cuya calma ni siquiera llegó con la muerte.

Dejó que el lazo se partiera a la mitad, convenciéndose a si misma de que era la decisión correcta, ahogando la duda frente a la importancia de su presencia al cumplirse al fin la profecía.

Lily no tenía el valor para enfrentar aquello que pudo ser y a decir verdad, para alguien que apenas vivió poco más de dos décadas, su rencor empezaba a sonar infantil.

…

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo extra**

Sin fines de lucro.

…

…

…

 _Se elevó por sobre las ramas cubiertas de verde y por algunos segundos se mantuvo estática, luego, flotó hasta que sus pies tocaron nuevamente la tierra aterrizando en una perfecta silueta que le ganó un par de aplausos._

 _Allí, en ese lugar todo era perfecto. Salvo por un detalle…_

 _El tronar de ramas y de hojas había desaparecido, en cuanto espió detrás de los frondosos arbustos vio a un adulto alegremente vestido caminar junto a un niño cubierto de negro que sujetaba su mano, ambos hablaban en voz baja. Mientras más se alejaban más borrosas se hacían sus siluetas hasta que el niño se encontró con una pequeña vestida de blanco cuyos ojos por primera vez no estaban llenos de tristeza, ambos se abrazaron y desaparecieron junto al extraño adulto._

– _Supongo que es el fin–, musitó la pelirroja con una triste sonrisa._

–" _Siempre", ojala pudiese escuchar esas palabras nuevamente–_

 _Melancolía que parecía ser eterna, y que la acompañaría al subir nuevamente al columpio para elevarse por los aires y flotar. Allí, en ese trozo de paraíso convivía con la perfección manifiesta de su naturaleza divina y humana._

 _Era tan naturaleza humana la que le permitía estar atenta a los arbustos a su alrededor, esperando la llegada de un amigo que ya no volvería._

 _ **:::**_

 _ **/;/**_

 _ **:::**_

 _Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Se suponía que llegarían temprano para encontrarse con sus amigos y de nuevo se hallaba cometiendo una de sus típicas bromas. Aveces le parecía increíblemente infantil el que siguiese pensando que podía salirse con la suya sin que ella lo notase, pero Lily lo amaba de todos modos y eso era todo lo que importaba._

 _Siempre que tuviese amor… siempre que tuviese amor podría perdonar uno que otro error, porque lo natural era perdonar a los que se amaba, ¿no era esa una de las mayores facetas del amor?, ¿no era acaso la porción más sublime del corazón humano la capacidad de ver los errores de otros y de todos modos aceptarlos?, pues nadie era perfecto, incluso en la eterna tranquilidad en la que descansaban sus almas. Nadie era perfecto, nadie estaba libre de las heridas acumuladas durante la vida o de otro modo, ninguno de ellos permanecería allí, en ese trance eterno que los conduciría a la verdadera felicidad._

 _Perdonar era…_

– _Perdoname por no defenderte–_

 _No debería sentirse culpable, no fue su culpa._

 _Él eligió por si mismo, si alguien debía de pedir perdón era él._

– _Prometiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre–_

 _Algo, una memoria lejana interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos. Aquella declaración inequívoca nunca antes había sonado tan incomoda y a la vez atrayente. De algún modo no parecía correcto cuantificar de ese modo el amor, porque… ¿realmente se podía amar a alguien por siempre y frente a todo contratiempo?, quizás era demasiado ingenua para entender del todo las consecuencias de sus palabra, quizás le convendría ser menos impulsiva y aprender a escuchar y…_

– _Recuerda que nada de esto es real, es solo una de las mil caras del paraíso. Descuida, pronto se te pasará–_

 _James aparcería momentos más tarde sonriendo y gastando bromas, Sirius le seguiría de cerca, inseparables aun detrás del velo. Remus y aquella chica tan simpática, Tonks, vendrían después y todo sería perfecto, como cada día desde el primer día que pudiese recordar, ya lejos, muy lejos del terror previo a la muerte y la desolación de una cuna frente a sus ojos y el llanto de un bebé retumbando en sus oídos._

 _Aquella sombra de ansiedad que recorría los bordes de su mundo ideal se quedaría lejos, muy lejos también, tan lejos que jamas tendría que enfrentar lo que realmente veía en ella._

– _¿Qué diferencia haría?, ya es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas e incluso aquí se encuentra perdido. Sigue siendo un espíritu solitario, deambulando entre aquellos que fueron olvidados–_

 _Lily sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, que aquel espíritu deambulante pasaba sus días junto a la única persona que podía tolerar. Su compañera de juegos era un alma tan azotada como la de él, demasiado dañados como para encontrar alivio en medio de los otros._

 _Un listado de atrocidades sangrientas colgaba sobre sus cabezas, siempre a la distancia, temerosos del inevitable escarnio al que ya estaban acostumbrados._

 _No eran grilletes reales, al menos no frente a los ojos de los demás, pero para ellos la cadena era larga y pesada, y sus pequeños cuerpos apenas la soportaban. Eran un espectáculo penoso que el mundo prefería ignorar._

– _Uno creería que estar aquí lo solucionaría todo, pero ese no es tu problema, ¿no es así querida?–_

 _Asintiendo, vio partir a la delgada mujer que la saludaba todos los días, esos ojos negros se le hacían familiares, incómodamente familiares de ser honesta, le recordaban que hubo un tiempo en que no pudo soportar verlos ni pensar en ellos a pesar de que fueron lo más importante de su vida._

 _Su fracción más rebelde le regañaba por no defenderse de esa mujer, ¿qué derecho tenía de juzgar cuando fue por culpa de ella que Sev creció para convertirse en un alma en pena?, su madre… su madre jamas lo protegió, ¡nunca cuidó de él!, ¡y su padre tampoco!, ¡ni Dumbledore!, ¡ni sus amigos!_

 _¡Nadie estuvo a su lado!_

 _Nadie estuvo a su lado… y por casi veinte años se aferró al misero afecto de un espectro con tal de mantenerse cuerdo, y sobrevivió para solucionar un error que bien pudo olvidar. Si el destino, la necesidad o su propia terca voluntad le impulsaron era algo que ella jamas comprendería, pues no vivió lo suficiente como para saber lo que era sobrevivir a cada persona cercana al corazón, y perderse a diario en los amargos recuerdos del rechazo._

 _Y al final, incluso sabiéndose despreciado, recorrer esas últimas millas y enfrentar la muerte, sabiendo que del otro lado le esperaba la soledad._

 _Un hilo rojo atado a su meñique era la última declaración, a decir verdad Lily no deseaba olvidar._

 _¿Y si él recordaba?, porque… aquel hilo seguía existiendo y mientras existiese..._

– _¿Seguirás ignorándome por siempre?–_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _Conforme más y más de sus amigos y familiares se presentaban, menos y menos veía de él. Algunos esparcían el rumor de que el peculiar trío partiría pronto a la siguiente gran aventura y que nadie los seguiría, otros creían que la suma total de sus pecados era tal que sencillamente no veían el caso en interactuar con el resto que de seguro les guardaba rencor y los menos, como ella, se mantenían al margen de todo._

 _Tal como en aquella ocasión._

– _¿Por qué no lo protegiste?–_

 _Ignorando a la niña, la adolescente se defendió, –No es lo mismo–, dijo, –Fue su elección, siempre ha sido su elección–_

– _Nosotros ayudamos a formarla–, contraatacó la niña, –Ahora ni se atreve a vernos. Nosotras y cada persona de los que lo conocieron ayudaron a dar forma a esa máscara plateada. Nosotros fuimos las puntadas en su habito negro y la tinta en su brazo, se lo entregamos a la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón y le aseguramos que pertenecía a ella–_

– _Y en el final, murió por mi–, entonó lúgubre, presa de un terror adulto y grotesco que deformaba sus infantiles facciones, –Lo he visto desde lejos, el daño es irreparable. Es por eso que no viene a nosotras, él lo sabe–_

– _¿Siempre terminaremos por lastimarlo?–, preguntó la adolescente examinando el lazo en su meñique, con una nota de nerviosismo que la avergonzaba profundamente, –Se suponía… se suponía que estaríamos por siempre juntos y mira como todo acabo. Ni siquiera en su última hora pudimos reconfortarlo–_

– _Se lo merecía y lo sabes–, se lamentó la adulta que apenas se diferenciaba de las otras dos, dejando en evidencia el rencor que la perseguía desde aquella noche._

– _No era nuestra responsabilidad, nunca lo fue–, elaboró ya más calmada, ignorando el resentimiento de sus pares, –Sev jamas hubiese sido feliz conmigo, no lo amaba, y esto… nuestro arrepentimiento a veces se parece demasiado a los celos, debe ser por ello–, murmuró señalando a su yo adolescente, –Debe ser porque no hemos olvidado su promesa–_

 _Con la aceptación del rencor y el pesar como aspectos invariables de la expresión humana, Lily se confesó a si misma uno de sus mayores miedos._

 _La más joven del trío abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar, –Mi amigo se ha ido, lo abandoné por otros para librarme de la carga que suponía, sabía que eso lo destruiría y no me importó. Ansiaba ser feliz y lo merecía, porque a diferencia de él soy una buena persona–_

 _En sus labios afloró el nombre de otro niño que fue abandonado, y por más que quiso evitarlo, pensó en lo sencillo que hubiese sido para Harry seguir el mismo camino._

– _Mi primer amor se ha ido, nunca tuve la fe para luchar por él, me aterraba que pudiese amar con tal intensidad y tomé la primera oportunidad para sacarlo de mi vida. Por primera vez me sentí aceptada, por primera vez pude ser yo misma–_

 _Ignoró lo que James hacía a sus espaldas, ignoró lo que Sirius y Remus le ocultaban, ignoró a ese patético espectáculo que solía ser su amigo porque dolía mucho menos que justificar a diario su propia indiferencia._

 _¿Cuántos otros hicieron lo mismo con Harry?, y no solo Snape, mucho antes de Snape, cuando su hijo era apenas un infante desprotegido, creciendo bajo las escaleras._

– _Mi enemigo ha muerto, por mi causa, por mi. Lo ha dado todo y yo no le he correspondido. Encontró el final de la mano de un espejismo, y yo ni siquiera tuve el valor de despedirlo–_

 _Con cada ocasión en la que arriesgaba su vida como si esta no valiese nada, porque en realidad nada valía, ¿sus amigos?, ellos tenían un hogar al que regresar mientras que él sabía que dentro de poco volvería a su cuarto bajo las escaleras, con su pobre Hedwig que no merecía estar atrapada en un lugar en el que no podía mover sus alas y las arañas que solo salían cuando Dudley se aburría de pisotear las escaleras._

 _¿Y por qué?, solo por haber nacido en esa maldita fecha, algo totalmente fuera de su control._

 _Solo por haber nacido._

 _Hubiese sido sencillo que el destino se torciese nuevamente y entonces Harry hubiese terminado como Tom o como Severus. Hubiese sido un cambio mínimo, imperceptible, para tornar a esa hermosa persona que era su hijo en un completo monstruo, aunque en realidad, poco sentido tenían esas discusiones. Lo que fue de sus vidas era inalterable, nada podían hacer para cambiar el pasado ni el curso de las eras. Todos ellos eran peces atrapados en la corriente, esperando que esta los llevase al mar, aunque a veces, uno podía vislumbrar otros reinos fuera del agua._

 _Lily de cuando en cuando imaginaria lo que existía allí, aunque prefería evitar el pensar demasiado en ello._

 _Las tres se quedaron estáticas observando el horizonte, allí, Severus Snape y Merope Gaunt creaban a su alrededor un campo de flores silvestres con un enorme sauce para recostarse bajo el sol._

 _James volvería pronto por ellas, mientras que las siluetas regresarían al reino lejano que les era inaccesible, los remedos de culpa desaparecerían así como aquellas revelaciones._

 _Mas, las flores y el sauce seguirían existiendo, en un reino lejano que ninguna de las tres llegaría a conocer._

 _ **:::**_

 _ **/;/**_

 _ **:::**_

– _Debe pesar mucho, ¿quieres que te ayude?–_

 _Levantando su mano izquierda dejó que la niña mordiese el hilo rojo el cual se separó y desapareció._

 _Con ello, más de treinta años de arrepentimiento se desvanecían, finalmente su deuda había sido saldada a costa de muchas vidas._

 _Era libre._

– _Se siente mejor, ¿no lo crees?–_

– _Mucho mejor, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿te alegra que haya cortado tu hilo?–_

 _Examinando sus pálidos dedos, asintió sonriendo. Durante años temió que se quedaría por siempre sola y que nadie se compadecería de ella por el crimen que cometió en vida y las consecuencias que acarrearon tras su deceso, por no haber estado allí para el niño que se transformó en un monstruo en ese orfanato, ese niño cuyos crímenes destrozarían a varias generaciones de personas inocentes. La culpa que la persiguió hasta la tumba ahora era un recuerdo, su nueva visión era similar a la adolescente que buscaba en aquel muggle una salvación, pero ahora, al fin dotada de una sabiduría indescriptible para comprender que existían cosas más allá de su control, y que no existía motivo alguno para seguir cargando con el pesar de su vida truncada._

 _Merope no necesitaba más, pues allí lo tenía todo._

 _La claridad que tanto añoraba, un cariño que nunca antes conoció._

– _Ya no duele, supongo que es igual para ti Sev–_

 _Severus sonrió con tranquilidad y la tomó de la mano, –Jamas me había sentido tan bien–, contestó, –¿Y qué ocurre ahora?–_

 _La niña guardó silencio contemplando sus opciones, una tímida sonrisa asomándose en sus labios que durante su corta vida pocas veces se mostraron alegres._

– _Vamos a tener una aventura Sev–_

 _Severus sonrió y la siguió alegre, los eslabones de la vida insignificantes a su paso. Tomado de la mano junto a Merope Gaunt se alejaron y junto con un muchacho pelirrojo desaparecieron, dejando atrás parte del fantasma de su remordimiento y rencor de haber sido maldecidos desde la cuna y perecer de forma trágica._

 _Con un último vistazo de soslayo vio el murmullo de cabellos rojos desaparecer tras el verde vivo de los árboles, y a pesar de que su corazón se estremeció supo que no existía motivo alguno para detenerse._

 _Le aguardaba una gran aventura._

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::  
**_

Bruh


End file.
